


Surrender To Your Feelings

by trueheirofslytherin



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Femdom, First Time, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueheirofslytherin/pseuds/trueheirofslytherin
Summary: Nami realises that perhaps Sanji is a good catch, after all.





	Surrender To Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever smut fic. I hope you guys like it, and if you do I'll post more from my various fandoms.  
> I've just started watching One Piece and I'm in love with Sanji.

Nami was tipsy. Sanji had provided the crew with plenty of food and alcohol. Everyone was still on the deck, enjoying themselves. However, Nami had requested that Sanji walk her to her room, claiming to be too tipsy to walk herself there.

Sanji, ever the gentleman, had agreed.

In truth, Nami had been watching the way his muscles shifted as his cooked, the endearing look of concentration on his face as he worked his hardest to provide delicious food for his crew. When he had handed the dishes to Robin and Nami, Nami could practically see hearts in his eyes. The pang of jealousy that hit her stomach when he looked at Robin took Nami by surprise.

She had decided that if it all went wrong, she could blame it on the alcohol. So she hatched a plan to get Sanji in her room, without making it obvious what she was intending to do. If she let on about her plan, Sanji would probably faint, then he'd be no good to anyone.

She had managed to snatch a pair of handcuffs amongst the loot from their last shore visit, and decided that now was as good a time as any to put them to use. Sanji could be handsy, after all.

Once in the room, the door locked behind them, Nami turned to face Sanji. She placed a gentle hand on his chest, and slowly pushed him backwards.

Sanji's brow furrowed in confusion, wondering what exactly Nami was planning. Although, he wouldn't complain, since she was touching him - and rather gently at that. He wobbled as he tried to keep his balance when the back of his knees hit the bed.

Nami pressed a light, barely there kiss to Sanji's lips, before pulling her shirt off, and tossing it to the side.

"If we're doing this, we're doing it my way," she smirked, pushing Sanji backwards onto the bed.

He bounced slightly, his arms practically paralysed at his sides. He still wasn't entirely certain what was happening, but he was in Nami's room, on her bed, and she was shirtless and wearing a rather skimpy bra.

Nami climbed atop him, straddling his hips, and pulled the handcuffs out of her back pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Sanji asked.

"None of your business," Nami responded, fastening Sanji's wrists to the headboard.

Sanji remained limp, allowing Nami to manoeuvre his body however she wished. He was starting to get aroused, and he knew she could feel it. His ears flushed red, and she laughed at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she grinned.

She unbuttoned Sanji's shirt, pushing it open and running her hands down his toned torso.

He gasped at the contact, bucking his hips slightly. The faintest touch from Nami was overwhelming for him. It was something he had only ever dreamed of.

Nami moved down, unbuckling his trousers and pulling them down along with his underwear.

Sanji gasped at the cool air hitting his penis.

"I'm flattered," Nami teased, gently running her finger along his erection.

Sanji groaned, shuddering at the pleasure. He watched in awe as Nami undressed herself, clearly putting on a show for him. He was practically drooling by the time she was fully naked.

Nami moved to straddle Sanji's face, hovering just out of reach, and Sanji strained his neck to try and touch her.

After watching him struggle for a while, she lowered herself down. Immediately, he began licking her, listening out for everything that made her gasp and moan. He'd done this a few times, not enough to count on one hand though. He had a vague idea of what felt good, but he relied more on Nami's reactions.

Nami's thighs clenched around Sanji's head, and she pressed down harder on his face as she found her release.

Sanji couldn't breathe for a moment, the resulting lightheadedness adding to his arousal.

Once she had regained control of her breathing, Nami climbed off Sanji's face, moving to kneel at his side. She curiously pinched one of his nipples, finding great satisfaction in the way he jerked. She met his stare, and saw the nervousness in his eyes.

"Have you ever..." the rest of the question was unneeded.

Sanji shook his head. He'd never fully had sex with anybody. Some women had been gracious enough to allow him to pleasure them, but they had never really returned the favour in full, and he had settled for half-hearted handjobs. Of course, he was grateful for the opportunity to show those women how beautiful he found them.

Nami sobered up, realising that perhaps Sanji would be nervous or uncomfortable. He was so clearly turned on, but she knew that that didn't always mean a man was comfortable.

"Do you want to keep going?" she asked.

"Please," Sanji breathed.

Nami pressed kisses down his torso, until she reached his penis. She slowly slid her mouth down it, until she felt she could go no further without gagging.

The noise Sanji made was like music to her ears, and she relished in the jolt of arousal that it caused to shoot through her. She hollowed her cheeks, moving her head up and down and using her hand to cover what her mouth couldn't reach. He was pretty average in size, but she was out of practise - not that the 3 people she had fumbled in the dark with in the past could really be considered 'practise'.

Sanji didn't seem to notice her lack of skill, instead overwhelmed by the wet warmth of her mouth enveloping him. He felt the pressure building and willed himself to slow down, but was unsuccessful. With a strangled moan, his climax rushed through him. It lasted longer than any orgasm he'd ever had, and afterwards he felt physically drained. However, his penis twitched at the sight of Nami swallowing every drop.

"You're-" Sanji paused to catch his breath, before continuing in a breathless voice, "you're beautiful. So beautiful. Nami-san. Beautiful."

Nami smiled softly at the praise, watching Sanji's flushed chest heaving with his breaths.

*'So are you,'* Nami thought.

"...kiss you," Sanji mumbled.

Nami understood, and obligingly leant forward, kissing him gently. His tongue swept across her lips, and she allowed him in. Not quite finished with him yet, Nami deepened the kiss, making it steadily more aggressive until they were panting into each other's mouths. She reached beneath her, and slowly guiding Sanji inside her. The quiet moan that she let out was cancelled out by Sanji's cry.

Not wanting to waste any time, Nami began bouncing up and down, roughly.

The sounds of their pleasure filled the room, only growing louder when Sanji began moving his hips to meet Nami's movements.

"Nami-san," Sanji gasped, " I'm gonna-"

His words were cut off as pleasure rushed through him again, more powerful and tiring than the last one. Nami followed him shortly after, clenching around his oversensitive penis, eliciting another weak sound from him.

After a moment of catching her breath, she slid off him, moving to lie beside him.

Sanji's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his breathlessness.

Nami lay in her side, and rested her palm over his heart, feeling the pounding pulse that matched her own.

"Thank you, Nami-san," Sanji whispered.

Nami pressed a kiss to where her hand had previously been resting, and reached up to untie him.

Sanji's arms remained where they were, still unsure of what any of this meant.

"Hold me," Nami said, smiling as his arms obligingly moved to cuddle her.

Guilt flashed through her at the thought that perhaps she had used him, but the way he pressed kisses to the top of her head made the negative feelings disappear.

"This doesn't have to be a one time thing," she piped up.

"Hm?" Sanji's mouth was pressed against her head, and he didn't seem to want to move.

"Yeah. If you promise to stop flirting with other women, we can make this a... Well, we can make it a *thing*."

Sanji moved so that his chin was resting on Nami's head.

"Really?" he asked, a smile audible in his voice.

"Really," Nami grinned.


End file.
